Items
There are numerous items for sale around Dinoland from a variety of sources. Most can be purchased at any time from the Dinoland Shop (in the left-side menu), while others require you to have a surviving dino located at a particular place and/or time. The Shop The Dinoland Shop has numerous items which will be of great use to you in the course of your adventure. You can only buy an item if it is in stock, but this is rarely a problem. (Uncertain when stocks are refilled, probably daily.) The listed prices can be decreased by up to 10% by giving your Dinos the Bargain skill. Sparky's Potion :Base stock: 10,000 :Base price: 1,000 (or 700 from Sparky) :Effect: Sparky's Potion enables the Dino that drinks it to play its actions again without having to wait until the next day. :NOTE: This item can always be bought for 700 direct from Sparky herself by going to Sparky's Cave just south of Dinotown. That price cannot be lowered with the Bargain skill however. Angel Potion :Base stock: 10,000 :Base price: 3,000 :Effect: The Angel Potion enables you to resurrect one of your dead Dinos without losing any Exp or having to go all the way back to Dinotown. This potion also cancels all negative effects (virus, poison, etc.). Cloudburger :Base stock: 10,000 :Base price: 700 :Effect: The Cloudburger enables you to slightly cure a Dino (+10% life). It's useful after a complicated fight, and is much appreciated by gourmet Dino. Real Oven Fresh Bread :Base stock: 1,500 :Base price: 4,500 :Effect: The Oven Fresh Bread enables your Dino to get back all his life points! Its unique properties and its wonderful taste make the Bread one of the best foods in Dinoland. Shepherd's Pie :Base stock: 4,000 :Base price: 1,000 :Effect: Shepherd's Pie is always a surprise! It enables your Dino to recover between 10 and 20% of life (chosen at random). Chocolate Medal :Base stock: 3,000 :Base price: 2,000 :Effect: This sweet gives an experience bonus to your Dino (+10%). Any amount can be eaten whenever he wants! Incandescent Spell :Base stock: 1,000 :Base price: 300 :Effect: The Incandescent Spell enables your Dino to nullify the damage caused by the next Fire element attack that he suffers. Titan Spell :Base stock: 1,000 :Base price: 300 :Effect: The Titan Spell enables your Dino to nullify the damage caused by the next Earth element attack that he receives. Volvik Spell :Base stock: 1,000 :Base price: 300 :Effect: The Volvik Spell enables your Dino to nullify the damage caused by the next Water element attack that he receives. 220W Spell :Base stock: 1,000 :Base price: 300 :Effect: The 220W Spell enables your Dino to nullify the damage caused by the next Thunder element attack that he receives. Wind Spell :Base stock: 1,000 :Base price: 300 :Effect: The Wind Spell enables your Dino to nullify the damage caused by the next Wind element attack that he receives. Poisoned Claws :Base stock: 1,000 :Base price: 1,000 :Effect: These enable you to poison your next opponent, regardless of who starts the fight. Wolf Cub's Spit :Base stock: 500 :Base price: 700 :Effect: Wolf Cub's Spit enables you to cure your poisoned Dino. The side effects will be the envy of the battlefield! Ramen's Secrecy Bowl :Base stock: 500 :Base price: 3,000 :Effect: The unique recipe of these exotic noodles enables the Dino which eat them to become almost invisible (dividing the Danger in half) and consequently having less possibility of being attacked. Tiger's Eye :Base stock: 1,000 :Base price: 3,000 :Effect: Thanks to the Tiger's Eye, your Dino can find his enemies wherever they are! The possibilities of escaping are lowered and allow you to pursue the enemies of your Clan in a Tournament. This has a permanent effect. The Travelling Merchant The Merchant wanders around Dinoland appearing every day in a different place. In addition to providing witty and/or confusing conversation, he sells items for the Clan Totem, but his stocks are very limited and he is often sold out of the rarer items. His prices can be lowered by up to 10% with enough Bargain skill points. Manurek :Base stock: 100 :Base price: 500 :Description: The Manurek is a very strange type of earth used by the Dino ancestors. Ketcha Feathers :Base stock: 50 :Base price: 800 :Description: The Ketcha is a poisonous snake covered in feathers, which are a great trophy. Ancestral Tooth :Base stock: 30 :Base price: 1,000 :Description: The Ancestral Tooth is a shiny little stone which gets its name from its dark colour and its strong smell of Blackberry Liqueur. Unicorn's Mane :Base stock: 10 :Base price: 1,500 :Description: Unicorns are such rare animals no Dino has ever seen one. However, from time to time a Unicorn's mane is found. It is recognizable by its slight silvery sheen. Magic Wood :Base stock: 5 :Base price: 2,000 :Description: This is very rare and much sought after. When burnt, it produces fireworks specially favourable to the invocation of the Totem. Category: Items